


Railroad 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recruiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railroad 100 words

The Atcheson Topeka and the Santa Fe. Founded by one Cyrus K. Holliday. The West was built by railways. Boom towns rising, falling. Money. Striving for monopoly.

John, loyal, was soldier in the Railroad Wars between rival companies for rights to mountain passes. Armoury was excessive and included Gatling guns.

Assembling an army in Dodge, he tried to recruit even his friend, Eddie Foy.

"But it doesn't matter if you can shoot. What we're looking for is a show of force, and you'll get your pay just the same."

"I am an actor, not a gunman."

"I am a dentist."


End file.
